


惩罚

by styx



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx





	惩罚

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Punishment](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15668) by aunt_zelda. 



标题：惩罚（《Punishment》）  
  
原作：aunt-zelda  
  
翻译：styx  
  
原文网址：<http://aunt-zelda.livejournal.com/311822.html>  
  
衍生派别：电影《悲惨世界》（《Les Misérables》2012，又译《孤星泪》等）  
  
配对：沙威（拉塞尔·克劳）/冉阿让（休·杰克曼），多少算是  
  
等级：R  
  
警告：D/s，手铐，脱衣，肉体惩罚，提及鞭打，可能的非你情我愿，作为其中一位角色不知道另一位角色的真实身份的结果。未订正。  
  
剧透：《悲惨世界》2012电影版的半道。  
  
弃权申明：我不拥有这里的任何角色，或是2012版电影，或是……唔，差不多任何东西，说实话。  
  
作者注：那么，自打圣诞节后两天这个就一直盘旋在我脑海里了，当我看过这部电影，并开始在一个沙威/冉阿让的LJ群上讨论J/V的材料是多么不寻常的匮乏，简直 _骇人听闻_ ，我告诉你，而接着……唔，这就发生了。我在从音乐游戏节回家的壮丽火车之旅上写了些。我不确定自己是否完全对它满意。我到底刚刚写了些啥？  
  


  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

 

**惩罚**

著：aunt-zelda

 

◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

  
  
  
  
  
  
“市长先生，我对您有了极严重的失敬行为。我玷污了我的一身制服。我错把您当作一个苦役犯，做了不实的告发而……他们刚刚逮到了我把您错当作的那个人，一个叫冉阿让的人。他明日出庭受审。”沙威背脊挺直，眼睛直望定前方，背负双手。  
  
不是头一次的，冉阿让想到了他藏在书桌抽屉里的手枪。一个可憎的物件，在他的某个更为阴郁的时刻买来的，疑虑自身在这座城市的安全，躲在这个作为一位可敬 的商人和市长的伪装后。那会是如此容易，当场杀死沙威，声称那人指控他是一个苦役犯并袭击了他，一如沙威自己的“不实”报告会证实的那样。冉阿让将不再需 要于每一个转角处恐惧着侦察员的出现，再没有别的警察把冉阿让那般牢记。  
  
一份诱惑。一项试探。  
  
冉阿让不会再度背离上帝，哪怕为了摆脱沙威的追捕。  
  
“不要对我有任何宽宥，我不配。我必须受到我所对付的那些罪犯一样的对待，毫不怜悯。”  
  
冉阿让记起了被命令去抬起那沉重的旗杆，在一早上拖着镣铐将船本身拖进港口后。那身整洁无暇的制服和那个板着脸的男人威压着他，望着他的样子像是他连渣滓 也不如。他那时只恨不得当场干掉沙威，见后果的鬼去，被监工一枪贯背也会是可以接受的，只要能拿石头把沙威的脑袋砸个稀烂。  
  
可那是不同的时间，不同的地点，不同的冉阿让。  
  
冉阿让的手滑向了装有那把手枪的书桌抽屉。  
  
唔……或许不像他希望的那样不同。  
  
“我们所有人都曾在某个时刻犯过错，侦察员——”  
  
“我的错误几乎叫您付出了自由的代价，市长先生！当一个普通人犯错时，影响是极小的。当一个法律公仆犯错时，无辜的人会付出代价。我必须为我的过犯接受严厉的惩罚，好叫我再也不要犯下严重的错误。”  
  
瞧，就是这样。沙威不是一个邪恶的人，或是道德败坏的人，或是自私自利的人。他并不，就冉阿让观察到的，以折磨落到他手上的罪犯为乐，或是欢欣于他掌控他 们的力量。他无可动摇，死死坚守着法律条文。尽管冉阿让那般畏惧沙威，有时候甚至是憎恨他，他却无法自禁地尊敬那个男人，如果说是不情不愿的话。  
  
依然的，眼前是一个冉阿让无法放过的机会，尽管他的良心告诉他那是不明智的，甚至是罪过的，去做下他眼下正打算做的事。  
  
“我不会提出控诉——”沙威张嘴意欲抗议，可冉阿让举起一只手，令他止声。  
  
“然而，你应该接受惩罚。”冉阿让站起身来绕过桌子，堪堪止步于沙威的右肩畔。“但比你原先打算的要不那么……公开些。”  
  
沙威的姿态间有什么稍微放松了，几乎是微不可察的。  
  
“你真的想要这样吗，侦察员？我不会提出控诉。我愿意把这点儿小纠葛扫到地毯下。可如果你真的渴望某种形式的训诫……”  
  
沙威垂下头，双手于背后紧紧攥起。“是的。”他低声道。  
  
冉阿让克制住脸上不流露出兴奋来，力图保持镇静而不露感情。“非常好。你说你玷污了你的制服。直到你的惩罚结束前，你都不该再穿着它。”  
  
沙威惊了一跳，有那么一瞬间冉阿让都担心自己这……无论什么是太出格了。可接着沙威开始缓缓地小心脱下他的帽子，外套，裤子，将它们整齐地叠起来放到近旁的一把椅子上。他站在书桌前，一件素白的汗衫和一条薄薄的底裤便是维持他体面的全部。  
  
“我是否必须……？”他伸手摸向自己的汗衫领口。  
  
冉阿让感觉自己的声音卡在了喉咙里。沙威，赤身裸体的，全然脆弱无助的，跪倒在他面前的地毯上……不。那会是太超出承受范围了。冉阿让会无法维持住镇静，不是在面对那般情形时。“不，”冉阿让咳嗽一声，摇摇头。“不，这就够了。”  
  
沙威点点头，而冉阿让知道自己做出了正确的决定。唔，说实话，他在决定实行这事儿上已是做出了错误的决定，可他允许沙威维持衣衫半解上是做对了。  
  
“你带着手铐吗，沙威？”冉阿让问。  
  
沙威点点头。  
  
“拿来。”  
  
沙威遵命了，递出手铐的双手只倏忽颤抖了一下。  
  
冉阿让步上前来把它铐上沙威的手腕，牢牢锁上。一下停顿，当他们站在那里，冉阿让的手扣住沙威铐起的双手。一份只有冉阿让自己可以领会的完美反转。他细细品味了这一刻，接着丢开手，放开沙威的双手，将钥匙塞进自己的口袋。  
  
“告诉我你想要什么，沙威。”冉阿让吐息道，试图克制住声调里的兴奋之情。叫他惊讶的，他开始感受到性奋的悸动盘绕下他的脊梁，当看到沙威无助的枷锁于他面前。  
  
“我……”沙威深吸一口气，稳住自己，眼睛紧锁住地毯。“先生，我想要您……打我。”  
  
冉阿让在监狱里挨过揍。被囚友，被看守，并且当他尝试逃跑时总是会。那些是公开的殴打，他被铐在庭院里的一根柱子上直抽到满背血痕的痛晕过去，可他们又拿海水将他泼醒，重又开始一轮。  
  
“怎么打你？像条狗？像个孩子？”冉阿让按捺下别的一样选择，尽管他怀疑那正是沙威真正从他这里希求的，哪怕他不会对自己承认。冉阿让熟悉专长那类事儿的 娼妓的故事，手拿鞭子、藤条和马鞭，穿着修女服，可耻的短裙摆和紧胸衣。他从不理解让一个女人揍自己的吸引力何在，不过话又说回来了，没有多少男人体验过 冉阿让所经受的那种殴打。  
  
“随您的意，先生。”或许那是有关控制权，和放弃它。沙威平日的每时每刻都花费来控制他自己和别人。或许，对一个像那样的男人而言，对别的某个人交出控制权，哪怕是短暂的，也是一个富于吸引力的主意。  
  
冉阿让意有所指地叩了叩他的书桌。  
  
遵从那无言的命令，沙威趴倒在书桌上，铐起的双手垂落木桌边缘。  
  
冉阿让左顾右盼寻找合用的东西，最终取中了他的手杖。空手抽打沙威似乎太过亲密了些，如果对那样一个情景那甚至还算是个正确的词汇的话。再说了，冉阿让担 心如果他用手去抽打沙威，那只会导向拳脚相加并且最终，动上枪。那样子事态要恶化太容易了，最好还是在他自身和沙威之间隔上点儿什么东西。  
  
“你觉得多少算是合适，沙威？对你的……过犯。”  
  
“您认为需要多少便是多少，先生。”  
  
“给我个数，沙威。”冉阿让试探地捻弄了一下手杖，稳稳抓住杖柄。他能看到沙威正自眼角窥望着他，睁大了眼睛，涨红了脸，带着……羞耻？又或是别的什么？  
  
“……三十？”  
  
冉阿让点点头。“数出来，否则我就翻倍。”冉阿让全然无意那么做，六十下可能叫沙威伤残。不过，沙威的骤然倒抽一口气和僵硬的点头表明冉阿让将无需兑现自己的威胁。  
  
冉阿让毫无预警地抽出第一下，打了沙威个措手不及。  
  
依然的，侦察员喘息道“一……”他没有瑟缩，没有试图扭身闪避手杖。  
  
到得十六下时，冉阿让感觉到汗水滴落他的后颈。细细的红痕开始出现在沙威的腿上和……更往上些。沙威闷声不吭，只是喊出抽打的数目。他的声音越来越紧绷，可他却没有痛叫出声。  
  
“二十……噢……”那是小小的一声，但终究是一声。  
  
“怎么了，沙威？”冉阿让俯下身，火热的吐息拂过沙威的脖颈。“你想要我停手吗？”  
  
“不，先生，拜托！”沙威的眼睛紧紧闭起，仿佛他可以靠着不去看来遮断自身的耻辱。“拜托，我该当……更多。二十下不够。”  
  
“很好，”接下来两下冉阿让抽得特别重，看着那两杖从沙威的喉咙里撕扯出真切的痛叫而露出冷酷的微笑。  
  
这其中没有任何情色的成分。冉阿让之前有关执鞭的娼妓的念头不是个适当的比喻。沙威渴望疼痛，而冉阿让给予。那是粗暴的，没有片语交流，除了沙威的计数。更别提那开始闪过冉阿让脑海的，将沙威按倒、令他为了全然不同的原因叫出声来的念头。  
  
更别提那些个情景需要冉阿让脱掉他的衬衫，暴露出他真实的身份，危及他的生命和自由。更别提他心中的一部分依旧憎恨着、惧怕着沙威，绝对无法在那样一个男人身畔安睡。  
  
“三十……”沙威呻吟道，垮倒在书桌上，手铐一阵咔嗒轻响。  
  
冉阿让望着他给沙威留下的杖痕，男人裤子上红色的条纹。沙威会跛上一阵子了，坐下就生疼，或许甚至会留下一阵子疤。沙威背负上他的印记的念头对冉阿让是意外的令人心动。  
  
一时冲动而犯傻的，冉阿让伸出一只手，摩挲下沙威的背脊，堪堪止于他的裤腰之上。他感觉到，更甚于看到，沙威绷紧了。  
  
“那可够了吗，沙威？”冉阿让问，一只手轻轻按住沙威的后腰，另一只手紧紧攥住杖柄。  
  
“是的，市长先生。”沙威吐息道。“请……给我一刻钟来整理自个儿？”  
  
冉阿让把手杖放置一旁，探手进口袋里。他把钥匙放到书桌上，离开了办公室，在外头等着。  
  
几分钟后沙威出现在门口，制服一如既往的整洁无暇，后背挺直，面孔微微泛红。“谢谢您，市长先生。祝您有个愉快的夜晚。”  
  
“你也是，侦察员，”冉阿让微微颔首。  
  
沙威鞠了一躬，隐蔽的伤口牵扯得脸微微疼痛扭曲，接着直起身。不复一言地，他离开了工厂。  
  
倚靠上墙，冉阿让试图厘清自己的思绪。他刚刚做下了一项骇人的危险的举动，为了什么？复仇？不，不全是。罪恶的欲望？不，也不是，尽管沙威趴在他的书桌上，双手铐起的景象是会于夜里将冉阿让纠缠的。  
  
冉阿让有种强烈的感觉，他犯了些可怕的错误，可他不后悔他的行为。  
  
  
  
  
  


~完~


End file.
